Will I see the 25th?
by Whilemina J. Farnsworth III
Summary: Yay! my first fic! pretty much a little story of what happens in December with our Friends from East City HQ. no flames please. temporarily on Haitus. gomen...
1. Chapter 1

A.N.-Yay! My first Fic! happy dance this is a little Christmas story that I wrote. It shows our friends at east city HQ in December. Yay! So, enjoy! Arg, my mom is saying that I have 10 minutes to type this and post it. . 

Disclaimer-I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. I wish I did, but I don't.

December 1.

Eastern City HQ.

Weather. Very cold. That type of your eyes freeze shut if you hold them closed for too long, kind of cold. No snow.

Master Sargent Fuery had a tough choice to make. He was planning something, and he needed someone to side with him. It was either going to be Hawkeye or Mustang. If one agreed ,the other would be angry beyond recognition. "Hmm. Mustang's anger, versus Hawkeye's wrath. Practically the wrath of God." He thought. "Not exactly a tough choice, is it?" slowly he walked up to the fearsome Lieutenant's desk.

"Umm, Lieutenant?" He asked uncertainly. He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He valued his life.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if, that is, we decorated for Christmas?"

Riza looked surprised that Fuery was asking for her permission.

"Okay, just get your paperwork done first. "

"Yes! Thanks a lot! Um, I really don't think that the colonel will be too happy with this, so could you support us?"

"Sure, now get to work!"

Fuery ran out of the office, a triumphant smile on his face.

He had finished his work, so Fuery began to unpack boxes of decorations. And who just happened to stumble upon this fact than none other than Roy Mustang.

"**What** are you doing?" a bright red vein throbbed on the back of his head.

"Getting decorations." Fuery was cheerful due to the fact that he saw Riza standing in the background, watching the proceedings.

"Why?" Roy's eye was twitching rapidly. (A.N.-my friend told me to change 'ticking' to 'twitching'. Obviously she thought that all of the readers aren't smart enough to figure out what 'ticking' means.)

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" Riza remained perfectly calm.

"Darn Straight! Who, and why, permitted decorations!"

A dark aura started to swirl. Hoo boy, Riza was mad.

"I did, Colonel."

"Ulp! S-sorry, Riza! Well, I got to go!"

he tried to run, but Riza caught the back of his uniform.

All of HQ could hear his screams.

the end, well, of ch. 1.

Plz no flames.


	2. chapter 2

A.N. Yay! Reviews! more happy dance but to whoever sent me that review, please put who you are, so I can respond properly. (that is, by using your username)

Part 2- I'm soooooooo sorrrrrrry that I couldn't post sooner. To put it short, report cards happened. I wanted to go online, but I value my life. So a lot of chapters (that is, if I can manage) will be posted in a very short amount of time.

now to do the thing that pisses off every fanfic reader to no end:

THANKING REVIEWERS!

I know, I know, and as a reader myself I understand how annoying this is. It goes on… and on… and on… but I have only one reviewer. So I shall thank them now:

**? (I had no name)**-thanks. Riza's mad, well, because I have people a little OOC here. that and she's had a loooong day. The last thing she needs is Roy flying off the handle over, of all things, Christmas decorations. As for pairings, I've got a few, but they'll be showing up closer to Christmas. .

Oh, also. If you (the person who didn't send with their username) could send in your name, I'll post it in the chapter.

Now, on to the little legal part:

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does.

Warnings: people are slightly OOC here. if you are offended by this story, too bad. This story is protected by my Constitutional rights (first amendment), and if you try to delete this story, I will sue you for obstruction of MY FIRST AMENDMENT RIGHTS. AND THIS WILL GO IN THE HISTORY BOOKS AS HALFLINGERS (not using my real last name) VS. AND I WILL WIN! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

so now, **LET THE CHAPTER…BEGIN!**

Dec. 2

East City HQ (A.N. that is my little preface for each chappie.)

Weather-Still freaking cold. When will the snow start?

"Relax, Colonel. I'm not going to hurt you." When Riza grabbed the collar of his uniform he freaked out, thinking that she was going to shoot him.

"Well, why did you grab my collar?"

"You had tape on the back of your shirt." She held up the offending piece of tape. Now Roy felt like an idiot. A complete and total idiot.

Suddenly, Havoc and Hughes came running in. (Maes happened to be in the same building, conveniently located.)

"Sir, what's wrong? I heard you scream."

"Roy, did you do something stupid?" the offended Alchemist glared at Hughes.

"Well, did you?" Fuery snickered (what did I say, OOC) the two others at the scene, Riza and Fuery looked at each other, and nodded. So Riza explained what had happened. By he end of the story, Maes was almost rolling on the ground laughing.

"I was right! You DID do something stupid."

Slowly everyone filed out of the room, returning to work. Everyone that is, except for Fuery. He had decorating to do.

(this is slightly fluffy)

The train slowly pulled into the station of East City, steam billowing out into the cold air. Edward Elric stepped out of the warm train car and shivered. His younger brother, Alphonse, stepped out after him.

"Big Brother, is it really cold?" To tell the truth, Al couldn't feel temperature, hunger, or even pain. He was a soul, locked inside a armor body by a single rune in the back, written in Edward's blood.

"Meh. Not really. Only slightly."

"Well then, let's report in."

And the two brothers walked of the platform, headed towards HQ.

A.N. end of Chapter 2! Not much more to write, so I can post more!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Chapter 3! Yay! Well, I can't say much, so I can get more typed! AAGHH! I have 10 minutes!

Warnings: some OOC. Read chapter 2 for the whole spiel. I also pick on Roy a little.(and Riza is sick. Slightly, patience shortened exponentially)

Disclaimer: me no own Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does that.

**Chapter start**

Dec. 3

East city HQ

Weather- Gosh, can it get any colder?

Riza walked up to Roy's desk.

"Sir, Edward is here."

But Roy didn't respond. Slowly, as if in slow-motion, his head, rested on top of laced fingers, fell to the desk. A muffled 'thud' and a groan came from his head.

"Sir. SIR!"

"Ugh, what?"

"You fell asleep _again_."

"Besides that?"

"Edward is here. so is Alphonse."

"Whatever."

"They're right here."

Roy managed somehow to lift his heat up off the table and focus on the two boys in front of him. He waved his hand feeblely. His brain hadn't taken into account the slight annoyance that there always was between him and Ed.

"Hi. As you can see, I'm not really awake right now. Can you come back later?"

"Sure. Al and I want to do more research."

And with that, the two boys walked out of the building, headed for the library.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse." The Librarian greeted the two boys. She used to refer to them as 'sir' but Ed put a stop to that.

"Back to do more research? But I thought that you had to report to the Colonel."

"I did, but he wasn't really awake."

"What?"

"He fell asleep."

"Ed?"

Yes, Al?"

"I wonder why the Lieutenant wasn't berating him." Both the boys had received warnings to be extra careful around her, that she was not to be messed with, because she was sick with a cold.

"She probably is right now."

The two didn't know just how right they were.

Roy was in pain. Riza had been berating him for what felt like 30 minutes. He lookes at the clock. Nope. Only 5.

He didn't know how long he would last.

A N. done! Gotta up load before WW3 starts.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. hello again, it's me. I haven't checked my email yet, so the thanks, (if I have any reviewers) will be next chapter. Ok, a little story about what happened yesterday. I had to type up and post two chapters in an expanse of one hour. Now that might seem like a lot of time, but my typing skills suck, and I have the world's slowest computer when it comes to internet (56k) so it took me more than 1 hour. I'm really not supposed to be typing this, but I really want to get this posted. shrugs shoulders well, on with the fic!

Warning: I like to pick on Roy a little. I only meant to do this in a negligible amount, but it kind of grew. So, please try to not be too offended ;.

Disclaimer : I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Sorry, no witty disclaimers today.

Tee hee, my snowman shall start the chapter…

Dec. 4

East City HQ

Weather- Yay! Snow!

"Havoc, what are you doing?" Fuery had seen Havoc post something up on the bulletin board the past days, but he had no idea what it was.

Havoc jumped. "Oh, this is just the weather for the day." (A.N.-it was havoc who wrote the first three .) He grinned, cigarette clamped between his teeth. Fuery sweatdropped.

"Umm, okay then. Can you help me out with this?" he held up a decoration that was supposed to be hung in a place that was too high for Fuery, but Havoc could easily reach it.

Havoc shrugged. "Sure."

And so, they continued decorating.

Roy had snuk out of the office. Well, maybe 'snuk' wasn't the right word. He was extremely tired, and crawled along the floor. But nevertheless, he was free. He picked himself up off the floor and headed out. He felt like talking to Maes.

He unknowingly walked out into a storm.

"Whoa!" He ran back inside.

"Better get my coat." He looked back outside. "And scarf." So once he was adequately prepared, he walked out into the storm.

Maes Hughes sat at his desk, admiring photos of his family. His desk was conveniently located next to the window, so he could see Roy trudging up to the door. He ran to the door and let the slightly frozen Colonel in.

"Why are you here?"

"Felt like escaping for a while."

"Don't you ever think of the consequences of your actions?"

"Ah, crap."

"Exactly what I mean."

"Well all we can do is hope, no, pray that she doesn't call"

As if on cue, the phone began to ring. Roy began to back away slowly as Maes reached forward to grab the phone. He picked up the receiver and answered.

"Hello, Maes Hughes speaking. Hello Riza! Yes, I am aware of that. Fine, I'll take the pictures down. Roy? You want to know if I've seen him?" At this point, Roy was waving his hands wildly, mouthing 'I'm not here.'

"Yes, he's right here. would you like to speak to him?" He handed the receiver to Roy.

"Hello, Riza."

"Colonel, please come back. There is still a ton of paperwork for you to do. And if you don't comeback quickly, I'll add more on."

Nothing like threatening him with paperwork to get Roy to move quickly. He ran out the door and back to the office.

Ahh, another successful day completed.

yay!

Chappie 5 coming at cha! (hopefully…)

Plz. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I would like to say that reviewers are what keeps this fic going. I know this sounds really sappy, and I now get why all of the writers request reviews. It makes you feel wanted, like people actually appreciate what you are doing, the brain cells that are killed due to staying up late to update. We writers have low self-esteem, (at least I do…) and when people take the time to make a comment, it really, as my friend would say, inflates our self-esteem balloon. ( yes, she is quite weird.) So, with that sappy episode over. I shall now thank the reviewers! heroic pose

**Kaori-chan 92- **yup! I find I am growing quite fond of berating him. I might do it more often now… Hee! I liked that too. It's like she's his guardian. Yes! I shall! Oh, and since I was kinda lazy, and am now updating a lot, (or at least I hope a lot) there was a little warning about the teasing in chapter 4. Please ignore it. I thought Roy fans would be annoyed. Unless you feel like reading it, that is.

**RizaHawkeye268-** As you can see, I am updating.

Disclaimer-I no own, you no sue. Get it? Good. I especially don't own Girl Scout Troop 2511, who makes a cameo appearance. My girl scout troop. Try to guess which one is me. (yup, I'm in there.)

Stands like the King of Cartoons, holding mouse "Let the chapter, BEGIN!" click

Dec. 5

East City HQ

Weather-Cold and snowy.

Edward was bored out of his skull. He stared out a window at the snowy land outside, and spotted a very, I mean, **VERY** rare sight.

"Carolers!"

A few people heard him say this and walked to the window.

Havoc looked surprised. "Well I'll be."

"Want to see if we can let them in? the people in the infirmary would really like some cheer. And everyone else, cooped up in their offices." Fuery voiced.

The others looked at each other, and nodded. "Sure. Let's ask the Colonel."

The group of three approached Roy's desk.

"Hrm? What do you want?"

"Chief, there are carolers outside. Can we let 'em in?"

"Okay, fine. please leave me be now."

And thus, the carolers were led inside.

"Hi. I'm Edward Elric. Who are you four?"

"Nice to meet you, Ed. I'm Claire." A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and glasses smiled.

"I'm Tori." A girl with long blonde hair, a little darker than Ed's, replied.

"Allie." She had very curly blondish hair.

"And I'm Heather." She had very long brown hair. (A.N.-There are two more people in 2511, Katherine and Vicky, but, fools that they are, don't like anime. I tried to sell FMA, but it didn't work. So I thought that only people who liked FMA should be included.)

Havoc waved to them. "Could you please go around the building and sing to the people who work here? Especially the people in the infirmary. Everyone could use some holiday cheer."

"Sure, can you show us around?"

The four girls were walking behind Jean, Ed, and Cain. (those two are Havoc and Fuery, respectively, for those who don't know their first names. )

As they passed the infirmary the group came to a halt. There the song paused, and a new one began:

"O come, all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

O come ye, o come ye

To Bethlehem.

Come and behold him

Born the king of Angels.

O come let us adore him,

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him,

Christ the lord."

People were so intent upon listening to the carols, that a very large crowd had formed behind them. It was almost time to leave, so the girls debated for a short while as to what would be the last song. Then they stood in front of the crowd, which now consisted of the majority of East City HQ, and sang their last song for the day:

" Hark how the bells,

sweet silver bells,

all seem to say,

throw cares away

Christmas is here,

bringing good cheer,

to young and old,

meek and the bold,

ding dong ding

that is their song

with joyful ring

all caroling

one seems to hear

words of good cheer

from everywhere

filling the air

Oh how they pound,

raising the sound,

o'er hill and dale,

telling their tale,

Gaily they ring

while people sing

songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

On on they send ,

on without end,

their joyful tone to every home

Dong Ding dong ding, dong Bong"

The four of them bowed, and made their way to the door. But before they left, Tori turned around and said, "We'll be back."

And with that, the carolers walked out.

yay! Gotta type up as many chappies as I can!

Update, update, update…

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. okay, here's the story of why this hasn't been updated in ages:

I lost my notebook.

Yes, the holy notebook, that which I pour my manuscripts into, in that indecipherable scrawl that only I can read.

It disappeared.

Into thin air.

SO not kidding.

I almost cried.

But then, someone found it, and all is right with the world again.

So, now there is something I must apologize for:

The shortness of this chapter.

Ya know, the day I wrote that I wasn't really feeling all there, I think I had a little bit of the 36-hour flu that was going around my school, and my little sanity plane had crashed and burned. There was even a little mushroom cloud over the flaming wreckage. Oh, and I was laughing with my friends on how, on one of our Girl Scout camping trips, we almost dragged someone into the snow. gets faraway look in eyes, gazes into distance Ahh, the memories.

So yeah, this chapter is insanely short.

Ed pops up in bkgrnd. You callin' me short!

Me: no, I'm calling the chapter short.

Ed: okay. goes 'poof'

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Can I please have it, Arakawa-sensei? puppy eyes

Warning: I pick on Havoc a little here. Meheheheh

Ugh, chapter start.

December 6

East City HQ

Weather: Bitterly cold. Still slightly snowy.

Today was a tired day. As such, havoc began plotting. Out of pure curiosity, Ed sat down to see what he was doing. Then Maes joined in, to see what was going on. Here is what Havoc came up with:

Find sleeping people.

Take a 'before' photo of their faces.

Draw.

Take 'after' photo.

Drag person into snow.

See what happens.

Edward and Maes looked at Havoc like he was criminally insane.

"Is something wrong with your head?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Reread your plan."

"Seriously, why?"

Edward and Maes sighed, stood up, and walked out, leaving Havoc clueless as to what had just transpired. (A.N.-that means 'happened')

"What? WHAT?"

Yuppers, that's it. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.- Yay! This is the fourth chapter I've managed to type up today!

This is part one of the three-part "lockdown" series.

Pretty much I needed an idea that could use up a lot of days, and this was it.

So here ya go!

Fall Out Boy is currently dancing through my head…hums "are we growing up, or just going down, it's just a matter of time until we're all found out. take our tears, put 'em on ice, 'cause I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light…"

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I do have a plot to get it however… mwahaha…

Oh, an apology to people who don't celebrate Christmas:

I am very sorry if you are offended by this. But then again, if you're on this site, can't you write one yourself? I would love to read it. (p.s.-if there already is one, please tell me in a review.)

December 7

East City HQ

Weather- Very Snowy. Almost freakish amounts coming down.

Edward And Alphonse were heading back from the library after researching, to go get lunch in the mess hall. It was really snowy and freezing cold.

"C'mon, Al, let's get inside before we freeze." Ed laughed. He reached his right arm out to grab the door handle. Out of nowhere, his laughing face turned into a frown.

"Is something wrong, Big Brother?"

"My arm, the auto-mail one, it's extremely stiff. I think it froze." It appeared that his arm was stuck at a right angle, with the hand in the position of grabbing a door handle. So they both walked inside.

Havoc was strolling down the hallway, hands in the pockets of his military coat.

"Hey, chief." He assumed that Ed was waving to him. However, when Ed's hand didn't move, he thought that something might be wrong.

"Somethin' wrong with your arm? Looks kinda stiff." Havoc leaned forward to inspect.

"Yeah. I think it's frozen. I'm lucky it's only my arm. Any longer and," he jerked his good thumb towards the window, "I'd be frozen."

"Well, let's go find a heater to defrost your arm."

So Edward sat next to a heater for about five minutes, waiting for his arm to thaw. He slowly picked up his hand and flexed his fingers.

"Looks good." And he got up and walked off to find Al.

Roy glanced at the clock that was hung up on the wall. He was counting down the seconds until it was time to go. Five…four…three…two…one! Roy snatched his coat and dashed in the direction of the door.

"Where are you going, sir?" Riza asked as her little dog, Black Hayate jumped up onto her lap.

"I'm leaving for the day."

"Look outside."

Roy looked outside and almost fainted. Snow was piled in drifts about two feet deep all around the building. The visibility was so low that if you were outside, you couldn't see your hand even if it was right in front of your face.

"Didn't you catch the memo, sir? We're going to be stuck here for three days. That is when the storm is supposed to let up." She said all of this while calmly scratching Hayate on the head.

Roy didn't know how much of this he could take. "So we're stuck here."

yup! That's chapter 7!

I've gotta post all of the chapters I've typed so far.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.- for all of you football fans in the US, you most likely know that tonight is the game between the Denver Broncos and the New England Patriots. I love the Pats, and am rather desperate for them to win. If they lose, I will most likely go into seclusion, refusing to eat or speak. That will be a slight detriment to my updating. For all of the people in other countries reading this, the New England Patriots have won the Superbowl three years in a row. A dynasty, as many people call it. Heh, my Nana, two of my aunts, two of my cousins and one of my uncles, (one of my aunts is divorced.) live in Colorado, (where the Broncos are from) and we think that one of us will not be talking to the other tomorrow. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. I do, however, own what happens in this chapter. It's all mine! lawyers attack me: nooooooooo! I only own the chapter! Not the characters! lawyers slink into shadows

Warnings: this chapter is very messy.

Oh! My current most favorite fic is:

Embarrassed Meetings! By foreverlight! Everyone who read this should read this story! (the link is in my favorite stories section)

I love it! It rocks my socks!

And I am very happy because she just updated!

So, on with the fic, so I can update…

Dec. 8

East City HQ

Weather- Snowy, just about 2 and a half feet on the ground. Hard to tell from a 2nd story window. Anyways, the second day of lock-in is upon us.

The different members of East City HQ were finding ways to keep themselves busy.

-Edward and Alphonse were sparring,

-Riza and Fuery were playing with Black Hayate,

-Havoc was spacing out, and

-Roy was sleeping. (¬..¬ ;; classic Roy)

Of course, everyone's doing of something, (or in Havoc's case, nothing in particular) annoyed Maes. (A.N. I know he should be in his building, but he was in this one when the storm started up. only a complete moron would go outside in that storm.) He wanted to show everyone pictures of his daughter. The lights were still on because the cables were underground, but the phone lines, which were aboveground, had been blown over. (it's a really strong storm.) So he couldn't talk to his daughter. Woe is him.

Then, the bell rang, signalizing lunch. Everyone got up and slowly made their way to the cafeteria. Riza paused, walked up to Roy and prodded him awake. Then she turned on her heel and left the room.

Everyone sat down with their lunch. Then, someone must have slipped, because a sandwich sailed through the air. The flying sandwich slowly descended and landed SPLAT! on Roy's head.

"W-Who did that?" Roy's voice trembled with anger.

Then, mere seconds later, a full-scale food war erupted!

Ten minutes later, everyone was completely tired out from the 'battle', and sat down amongst the wreckage the caused, and laughed. That type of laugh that you get when you've had the time of your life, even though you bent the rules. Even Riza was doubled over with laughter. Somehow, through their mirth, they took in the state of their friends:

Ed had corn mashed in his hair, and ketchup smeared on his face. (A.N.- I'm bleeding!) His clothes were ornamented with mashed potatoes, and perhaps some gravy.

Roy had been coated in spaghetti, with tomato, alfredo, and pesto sauces splashed on his coat. (alfredo is cheese sauce, and pesto is basil.)

Riza seemed to have been viciously attacked by the salad bar. All sorts of vegetables coated her, and she had the different salad dressings poured into he hair. (A.N.-that would suck to have in your hair. It would take forever to get out. XP)

Havoc, Falman and Fuery were the dessert. (A.N.-not that way, sick freaks!) the had been liberally smeared with ice cream, (A.N.- that's gotta be fun…¬ .¬) covered with fudge, and sprayed with whipped cream.

So they eventually found a way to keep themselves busy. Now they could use tomorrow to clean up.

yay! Chapter 8 is done!

Now to type Ch. 9…

Oh, an apology to unexpection…

I am very sorry that I didn't see your name in the review. And you were my first reviewer, too! Aggh! bangs head against comp screen I'm sorry.

Please review!


End file.
